Intrusion
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Myruia and Arumat are on a mission: to cause chaos on the Calnus. Seems like an unlikely pair to do so but something intrigued them. ONE SHOT No Spoilers! Rated T for reason!


Myuria slouched over the bar with her hands flopped over the base of the wine glass. She starred at the stars in the endless time, just standing there in warp time. The only noise was the humming from the venting machine. "Ug," she let out. Her body starting to fidget on its own. "I need another to pass the time." She thought to herself. Her hands moved to the edge of the bar as her body raised itself for the seat. She marched towards the behind. This had become her routine since a few weeks ago when Sarah came on board. She would sleep whenever everyone else was awake and get up when everyone went to sleep. Hopefully, her roommate Meracle didn't barge in when she was snoozing, which was often. However, this habit is lonely.

Arumat stomped his feet with each step, making his way over towards the alcohol. She jointed as her eyes were fixed on him. She thought everyone went off to sleep.

"What's your drink of choice?" Myuria asked, attentively. She gave a smile.

"Anything with a lot of alcohol." He blurted out.

His body plunked itself to the seat beside hers.

"I have the solution." She laughed. Her legs bent down as she rummaged through the bottles. She pulled out one with a skull and cross bones as its logo as well as a one with a man with a red face and horns. As she popped up, she got two martini glasses.

"I can guarantee you will be drunk after one glass." She said, firmly.

"Oh really?" Arumat pondered. "Unlike most Eldarians, I can hold my liquour. I need something _strong_."

Myuria smiled as she opened the cap of the bottle. "I don't doubt you're a lightweight, but I will bet my life on this one." She then poured the liquids into a shaker.

"You shouldn't bet your life."

"Well," she thought out loud. Using one hand, she shook the drinks gently. Her eyes looked up as her eyebrows crunched. "I know." She opened the top of the shaker and poured the liquid into the glasses. "If you don't get drunk," she went on, "I will take one of your shifts."

Arumat grunted in detest. "I like working during warp time." He protested. "Only time to fully be _alone_."

"Fine, you can have one of my shifts."

He gave a faint smile. She wasn't sure he was capable of pulling off a full one.

"But," she chimed in, which faded his smirk. "If you do get drunk, I have to be your drinking buddy. It's a win-win situation if any of us lose."

He put his hand to his chin for a second then used it to grab the glass. "You have a deal."

She raised her glass slightly and tapped his glass with hers. Both of them put the glass to their mouth, followed by a large gulp. They were so in unison, it was also as if they were sitting in front of a mirror. She was the first to take a break. Her lips were still on the glass but brought the liquid away from her for a moment. She instantly drank more when she saw him devour the drink. He took one gulp after the next, chugging it as if it was water on a sweltering day. When he was done he slammed the glass down, almost breaking it. His face scrunched up as he leaned over, hacking away. She quickly finished her drink incase he needed aid.

"Uh, that was really strong." He coughed. "What was that?"

"Morphus booze." She answered. Her hands rested on the bottle with the skull and cross bones. "They're both one hundred percent alcohol. We have a higher tolerance than Earthlings."

"I need something to wash that down." He spoke. "What else is there?"

"Edge has some beer but you don't want to try that stuff." She responded. "I think you're drunk enough."

"I'm not!" He snapped as he jumped out of his seat. His body slowly swayed.

"Walk in a straight line." She smiled.

Arumat pouted as he turned himself around. His hand involuntarily batted the chair to the ground. This made her chuckle. With one step, his body shifted towards the right. He marched forward but it ended up being a circle. She moved her hips to follow his goofy attempt but caused her knee to give in. Her body tumbled unto the floor, back lying against the cool surface. He turned around and let out a laugh. She never heard him laugh. It wasn't a malicious one like she thought, but there was happiness in his voice. She began to crack up. Her diaphragm felt as if it were coming out of her gut.

"I wiiinn!" She giggled. "Now whaddar we gonna do?"

"Dunno," He answered. His feet stomped closer towards her. "Everyonezasleep."

"Wake em'up!" She chuckled. Her hands up in the air. "Lets cause havoc!"

He let out another one of his cheerful laughter. "Okay," He replied, "But how you get up?"

She rolled her body around and planted her hands on the floor. She lifted herself up, but was trembling so she used the window for support. "I up!" She smiled.

They both wandered around the ship, bumping into random objects. Surprisingly, they didn't break anything. The sleeping quarters were ahead of them.

"I notice they go toda bed atta same time." She hinted. "Those love berds."

"Edge an Reimi? They do it."

Myruia waddled over towards the lovers bedroom. Her weight shifted to one side as she stumbled unto the doorway. Pressing her ear to the door, she tried to hear something. She shook her head and pushed the button beside the door. It didn't move, which made her poke the button even more. She was like a child.

"Aw," she sighed. "I wanna catch da act." She gave a frown. Her arm dropped to the side. "Lymle can open the door."

"This ain't for kids ta see!" Arumat commented.

Myruia chuckled. "She fifteen. Dat kid is so sheltered. She need to know where babies come from."

The pair limped over towards the other rooms. Oblivious to the surroundings, they past hers. They went all the way down the hall where the washrooms were located. She looked behind to see him following her. He wasn't the leader; she was the one giving the directions. This caused her to crunch her eyebrows.

"Here er room!" Myruia spoke, victoriously.

She opened the washroom door. A wave of heat past through her face as steam fogged her vision. This made her take a step back.

"Whops." She laughed. "Wrong door."

Her body was about to turn around but her eyes noticed some clothing by the doorway. A navy blue outfit with leggings were thrown on the floor. She let out a smirk as she snatched the clothes. Her legs raced out the door.

"Whaddar ya doin'?"

She sprinted towards the first door she noticed: the one beside the washroom. Arumat gave a sigh of confusion and followed her slothfully. His body hunched over as his weight moved from side to side. She left the door open but hide herself beside it. Putting her index finger in front of her mouth she let out a, "shhh".

"You didden explain." He pouted.

"I stole Meracle's clothes." She whispered then let out a giggle.

"Uh," He grunted as he swung his body away from the doorway, shielding his eyes. "I know she annoying but..."

"You dun share room wit er!" She interrupted. "Imma scared she will eat me. Dats why she dun share one wit Sarah."

The two stood by for a moment when they heard, "What the hell?" The voice was so high both of them looked at each other and shrugged. If the Calnus had traditional doors Meracle would have broken them.

"WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Myruia held in what laugher she had, but the moment she saw her shadow come towards she let it all out. The light to the room they both were in flicked on.

"This isn't your room, _kay_?" Lymle asked, with her eyebrows and arms crossed.

"Dere you are Lym!" Myuria spoke, cheerfully. She then turned to him. "What did we need er fer?"

Meracle stomped into the bedroom with towel around her body. It's a good thing Reimi taught that girl some shame. Her fangs were out as her face was the colour of Myuria's hair.

"Gimmie my clothes back, bitch!" Meracle yelled, as she snatched her clothes out.

Myruia's jaw dropped. She knew this girl did what she felt but to call her that name.

"Who you calling, _bitch_." She confronted her. Her foot moved closer as she pointed her finger.

"Everyone outta my room, kay!" Lymle shouted at the top of her lungs. "C'mon doggie!"

The three of them jointed out of the room like there was a natural disaster. She was soft spoken but when she got mad everyone heard. Meracle leapt back into the washroom as the two stood out in the hall.

"And close the door!"

Myruia waddled towards the door when her eyes widened. She remembered: they needed her to open Edge's door. The corner of her mouth curled into a grin.

"Lym, honey." She spoke, kindly. "I'll give yer doggie cookies-if-you-helppas out."

Lymle sat upright, still with her arms and eyebrows crossed. It looked like she was punished for not doing her chores.

"Why are you slurring your words?"

"She's hammered." Arumat filled her in.

"I'll let you draw all ova my room."

Lymle was as stubborn as a donkey. However, the right deal can persuade her. She uncrossed her arms and put a finger to her chin.

"Fine. But they will be curse symbols."

She got out of her bed and marched over towards the pair. Myuria didn't care about all the drawings. She was rarely in her room and she needed something that will get back at Meracle for calling her a bitch. If anything _she _was the closest thing to it. The three went in front of Edge and Reimi's room.

"Okay,"She explained, "We need you to open da door."

Lymle studied the door as she scanned it left and right. She went on her tippy toes as she pushed the bottom button. The door swung to the right.

"Losers, the door was already open." She muddled as she left the scene.

Myruia scrunched her eyebrows as she looked at the buttons. Her face changed to a more pleasant one. "No wonder the door don't open. I kept pushin' close!"

The room was pitch black. She instantly dashed inside and went towards the left. Her hands were planted on the wall as she swayed them around. She felt a switch and tapped it then zommed out of the room. Everything was illuminated.

"Huh?" A female voice was heard.

The two were snuggling in Edge's bed with his bare arm over Reimi's shoulders. Luckily, the bedding covered them. Her eyes blinked as she turned her head towards the doorway. She let out a squeal as she pulled the bedsheet over her face. Her body squirmed, which made Edge roll towards her.

"Come on baby, where you going?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

The terrible two both dropped on the floor like lead as their body rolled around. Her insides felt like they were about to explode with all the laughter. Breaths were gasping for air, almost as if she had the hiccups.

"You were right, Arumat!"

Edge perked up with his torso showing. He saw the door open and immediately grabbed the bed sheet. Reimi clawed onto it like a mother holding unto her baby at a distressed time. He yanked it his way but she put up a good fight.

"Make sure you guys practise safe-"

"Shuttup!"

Edge gave up trying to get the bedding so he snatched the pillow to cover himself. He marched towards the door with his feet stomping with each pace. He pushed all his weight into the button to close it.

The two stayed on the floor for a few minutes laughing it off. Her abs got quite the workout. She took a deep breath, getting rid of all the giggles out of her system as her body relaxed. "Ah," she sighed. "_That_ made my day." She heard him shuffle around. Next thing she knew, he was standing above her with his hand out. She raised hers and grabbed unto his strong grip. He lifted her up. She thanked him as the two put themselves together. This was the first time she noticed him be so caring. The again, he's always by himself she didn't know his personality.

They wondered towards the battle simulator. Her memory recalled when Edge and Arumat had a duel the moment they entered the Calnus. After Edge won, Arumat stayed out of anyones way. It was so soon she wouldn't have known how he would have acted before the duel. But during the travels to the cave, he seemed to be the same. She paused for a moment by the simulator, waiting for him but he _passed_ it without noticing. She quickly followed him. Her mouth opened to speak but slammed it shut the moment they went down the stairs.

"There you guys are!" A slow and soft spoken voice was heard.

Her heart jointed as pain rose in her chest. Sarah stood with her hands on her hips and eyebrows crossed. Her mouth was still in a smile, but a faint one. Kind of like an Arumat smile.

"I heard you two were naughty!" She spoke, lightheartedly.

"So," he defended himself.

Her eyes closed as she spoke silent words, chanting a spell. Myruia went on the defence and turned her eyes to her hands. The alcohol still in her system caused her to chuckle, "Woops, no weapon." Arumat was too slow to react to Sarah's spell.

"Cure condition." She sang.

White light emitted, enveloping the two of them. She noticed her vision to start to clear up as her mind was more in focus. Even her body stood upright without problems.

"All better." Sarah smiled.

The two were too busy glancing at their body to see Sarah getting away.

"I think we're sober." Myuria pointed out.

Arumat had his familiar face: a grin with cold eyes. Opposite to his drunken face, which was a surprise. She didn't think that man was capable of looking pleased.

"I'd be mad but my shift is gonna start." He grunted.

"I guess I should sleep since I'm on after you." She chimed in. "Good thing you lost. I'd be too bored if I didn't have to work."

"Ya," he sighed. "Last time I interact with _those_ people."

She paused for a moment. Her mouth was eager to speak but her lips were glued shut. He shifted his body while his foot moved away.

"Why do you seclude yourself?" She blurted out. The sight of him leaving made her spill out whatever thoughts she had in her mind.

He stopped his movement to turn to her. "Why do you seclude yourself?"

Her body jumped as she took a step back. She never noticed but she does hide herself either at the bar or battle simulator.

"I get sick of these people." She answered. "I mean, we're with each other twenty-four seven. When you want space, someone intrudes."

He was still looking at her with his expressionless face. Her mouth began to smile. It was almost as if a light bulb went off above her head.

"How about we don't drink as heavily the next time?"

He nodded as he went towards the bridge.

####################

AN:Sorry the words were a little hard to read but that's how the drunk speak. It's a crack fic but has some motif. Arumat was a little OOC but since he was on a lot of ships he knew how it sucks to "intrude". Went with the theme. Also, needed some character development and how appearances are deceiving etc. Hope you like it! Please comment. I like hearing back.


End file.
